


Altercation

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand une altercation a lieu entre Reid et un autre agent, Morgan est fier, Garcia est furieuse, et Hotch est déterminé à essayer de comprendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190660) by Wraith Ink-Slinger. 



_« Il y a une grande part de violence en tout être humain. Si elle n’est pas comprise et canalisée, elle conduira à la folie et à la guerre. »_

_Sam Peckinpah_

…

Aaron Hotchner s’assit à son bureau et soupira. Devant lui étaient assis une Emily Prentiss confuse, un Derek Morgan plutôt fier, une Penelope Garcia livide de colère, une Jennifer Jareau plus furieuse encore, et un Spencer Reid penaud et contusionné. Un David Rossi plutôt amusé se tenait derrière eux, devant la porte fermée du bureau de Hotch.

\- Très bien, dit Hotch après leur avoir lancé des regards noirs pendant une autre minute. Que. S’est-il. Passé ?

Ses subordonnés échangèrent des regards, avant que la pièce n’explose quand ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, chacun essayant de donner sa version des événements ayant eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Garcia disait ne pas arriver à croire le culot dont avait fait preuve une personne, pendant que JJ exprimait sa colère contre un certain Agent Stevens. Emily insistait sur le fait qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, tandis que Morgan affirmait tour à tour qu’il aurait agit exactement pareil, et qu’il ne savait pas que le gamin avait ça en lui. Reid ouvrait la bouche de temps à autre, seulement pour être coupé avant qu’il n’ait pu prononcer un mot.

Hotch leva la main pour calmer l’explosion de paroles et lança un regard assassin à ses subordonnés à présent silencieux.

\- Ce n’est pas difficile ; j’aimerais avoir l’impression d’être un agent du FBI en train de parler à des collègues, et non un principal en train de réprimander des adolescents.

Les cinq personnes devant lui se mirent à nouveau à protester avec ferveur.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe ! commença Prentiss.

\- Chacun de nous aurait fait la même chose, dit Morgan en couvrant sa voix, avant d’être à son tour coupé par JJ :

\- J’étais sur le point de massacrer ce type moi-même, et vous auriez… affirma JJ avait d’être soudain interrompue par Garcia :

\- Il ne peut pas parler comme ça à notre génie ou à qui que ce soit d’autre ! Il…

La voix de Reid qui recouvrit toutes les autres alors qu’il parlait pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bureau.

\- Ils n’ont rien à voir avec ça, c’était entièrement ma faute.

\- Ca suffit, fit Hotch afin de faire taire les agents. Reid.

Ne pas flancher devant le regard noir du chef d’unité demanda à Reid tout ce qu’il avait, et ce n’est que grâce aux restes d’adrénaline qui couraient dans ses veines qu’il put accomplir cet exploit.

\- Oui, monsieur ? répondit-il avec autant de force qu’il put oser.

\- Que s’est-il passé ce matin, exactement ? questionna Hotch avant d’ajouter : la version courte.

\- Euh… et bien, je suis venu travailler, je suis allé chercher un café, puis, de ce que je peux en conclure, j’ai attaqué l’agent Stevens.

Reid leva alors le regard pour trouver six paires d’yeux fixées sur lui.

\- Attend, ce n’est pas du tout comme ça que ça s’est passé, lui dit Morgan.

\- Spence, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il…

\- JJ, l’arrêta Hotch avant de s’adresser au jeune génie : la version longue, Reid.

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et commença à décrire les événements de la matinée à son supérieur.

 

_Reid arriva au travail plus tard que d’ordinaire, sans être en retard non plus. La plupart de ses collègues étaient déjà là et il pouvait les entendre parler, dans la salle de pause, avec d’autres agents travaillant à cet étage. L’arome du café flottait dans l’open-space, l’appelant pour qu’il en prenne une tasse avant que la journée de travail ne commence._

_L’Agent Stevens, un homme pompeux à forte carrure de la même taille que Reid, avec d’épais cheveux sombres et une fine moustache, se tenait au milieu d’un groupe de nouveaux agents et leur racontait avec prétention comme il était certain d’avoir cette promotion._

 

\- Il ne risque plus d’avoir cette promotion, maintenant, l’interrompit Morgan avec un sourire narquois. Tout le monde a vu comment il…

\- Morgan, le coupa Hotch, avant d’indiquer à Reid de continuer.

 

_Reid se servit une tasse de café et alla retrouver Morgan, Garcia et JJ qui mettaient un point d’honneur à ignorer la conversation bruyante de Stevens. Soudain, le groupe autour de ce dernier eut un petit rire poli après qu’il ait délivré la chute d’une blague probablement ringarde. Puis, Stevens regarda autour de lui et sourit en remarquant le petit groupe d’agents du BAU._

_\- Tiens, Docteur Reid, je suis content de vous voir. Vous venez de me rappeler une de mes blagues préférées._

Reid s’arrêta soudain de parler et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, refusant de regarder qui que ce soit dans la pièce.

\- Reid, que s’est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Hotch pour essayer d’inciter le jeune homme à continuer son récit.

\- Il a raconté une blague, dit Reid à voix basse, tandis que ses longs doigts se refermaient en deux poings serrés.

\- Je vais vous dire ce qui s’est passé, intervint JJ avec un regard vers Reid.

Pour la première fois, Hotch ne l’arrêta pas. Au contraire, il lui fit signe de continuer, curieux de savoir quelle plaisanterie pouvait avoir incité une des personnes les plus gentilles qu’il connaisse à attaquer un de ses collègues. JJ serra elle aussi les poings en continuant le récit.

 

_\- Alors, Doc, vous qui savez tout, je suis sûr que vous aurez la réponse à ça._

_Stevens se tourna pour faire face à Reid. Celui-ci regarda l’agent avec méfiance. Il avait souvent vu ce regard dans les yeux de ceux qui brutalisent les autres, et il était sûr qu’il n’allait pas aimer ce que Stevens allait dire._

_\- Quel est, commença Stevens d’un air songeur, le plus grand avantage de la schizophrénie ?_

_Reid continua de fixer Stevens en se demandant s’il était vraiment en train de lui poser cette question. JJ, Morgan et Garcia se tournèrent face à l’agent, en se demandant s’il pouvait vraiment plaisanter avec un tel mauvais goût._

_Stevens, complètement inconscient de l’inconfort qu’il provoquait, délivra la chute avec un grand sourire :_

_\- On n’est jamais seul._

_Les agents derrière lui eurent un petit rire, aggravant sans en avoir conscience la tension qui régnait._

 

JJ s’arrêta et lança un regard de sympathie vers Reid, la colère à peine contenue.

\- D’accord, cette plaisanterie était vraiment de mauvais goût, surtout en considérant le fait que l’Agent Stevens était présent pendant l’incident du Fisher King, mais cela justifie difficilement l’animosité que vous semblez tous manifester à son égard… commença Hotch, plus ou moins confus.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à la meilleure partie, déclara Reid à voix basse, la voix tremblante de colère.

Hotch se tourna vers JJ pour avoir une explication, mais elle secoua la tête, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume de ses mains. Ce fut cette fois Garcia qui continua le récit :

 

_\- Je suis surpris que vous ne l’ayez pas compris celle-là, Doc. Je sais que vous savez tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur la schizophrénie, continua Stevens en arborant toujours son sourire._

_\- Il sait tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur tous les sujets, Stevens, c’est un génie, intervint Morgan pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère._

_\- Oh, mais le Docteur Reid a une affinité particulière avec ce sujet, fit Stevens en venant se mettre à coté de Reid pour passer un bras autour de ses fines épaules. Pas vrai, Doc ?_

_Reid se raidit à son contact._

_\- C-C’est mon travail de savoir ce genre de choses. C’est ce qui fait que je suis bon dans ce que je fais, répondit-il en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa colère dans sa voix._

_\- Oui, bien sûr, mais je parlais en fait de votre mère, dit Stevens avec dédain. Je veux dire, je sais qu’elle est folle à lier._

_Reid resta figé, l’expression indéchiffrable avant de se tourner vers un territoire familier ; les anecdotes._

_\- Vous saviez que l’expression « fou à lier » remonte au XVIIème siècle et fait référence au fait que… commença-t-il pour tenter de garder la conversation éloignée du sujet de sa mère, avant que Stevens ne le coupe._

_\- Ouais, personne ne le sait et personne n’en a rien à faire._

_Puis, il se tourna vers les nouveaux agents auxquels il s’adressait auparavant._

_\- Vous savez, il fait ça tout le temps. Il saute de conversations en conversations. Ca doit être de famille._

_Cette fois, personne ne rit. Morgan, JJ et Garcia avaient tous posé leurs tasses de cafés et le fusillaient du regard. Reid ne bougea pas alors que Stevens relâchait ses épaules et se remettait en face de lui._

_\- Hé, vous êtes drôlement silencieux aujourd’hui. Normalement, vous cassez les oreilles de quiconque reste là suffisamment longtemps. Vous n’avez pas dû réaliser qu’en fait, personne n’écoute réellement, hein ?_

_Reid posa sa tasse de café et serra les poings, l’expression toujours indéchiffrable. Les autres membres du BAU, en revanche, étaient livides. Tous trois avaient l’air prêt à sauter à la gorge de Stevens._

_\- Alors, pouvez-vous répondre à celle-là pour moi, Doc ? continua l’agent, inconscient du fait qu’il serait mort de nombreuses fois déjà si les regards pouvaient tuer. A quoi ça ressemble de vivre avec une folle ?_

_Reid ne dit rien, et continua simplement de fixer Stevens._

_\- Non ? fit Stevens en inclinant la tête. D’accord, alors… quel est le truc le plus cinglé qu’elle ait jamais fait ?_

_Reid tremblait clairement de rage désormais alors que Stevens s’approchait de lui, arborant toujours son sourire._

_\- Celle-là non plus, hein ? Bien, je suis sûr que vous saurez répondre à celle-là, c’en est une qui donne à réfléchir._

_Stevens fit un pas en avant. Il se tenait désormais juste devant Reid._

_\- Si un schizophrène menace de se suicider, c’est une prise d’otage ?_

 

Garcia s’arrêta là. Le visage de Hotch, d’ordinaire inexpressif, était quelque part entre le choc et la rage. Même le masque de Rossi se brisa pour révéler de la colère. Emily, qui était arrivée plus tard et n’avait réellement pas eu la moindre idée de ce qui s’était passé, semblait pour le moins outré. Une fois redevenu maître de ses émotions, Hotch quitta Reid du regard pour revenir vers Garcia.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Je-je n’en suis pas certaine… avoua-t-elle avec une colère évidente tandis qu’elle secouait la tête.

Morgan s’éclaircit la gorge et continua pour elle :

 

_Reid prit la parole, d’une voix dangereusement basse et vibrante de pure rage._

_\- Eloignez. Vous. De. Moi. TOUT DE SUITE._

_\- Ne me dites pas que vous allez perdre la boule aussi maintenant ! rit sombrement Stevens._

_Reid mit ses deux mains à plat contre les épaules de Stevens et le repoussa de deux pas, puis s’éloigna de la table. Le visage de Stevens se tordit de rage alors qu’il le regardait s’éloigner._

_\- Ne t’avise pas de me toucher, espèce de cinglé !_

_Et cela arriva d’un coup. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Stevens attrapa le bras de Reid pour le faire se retourner. Reid, en retour, se dégagea et le repoussa. Stevens répliqua avec un coup de poing dans la joue et l’enfer se déchaîna._

_Reid semblait tirer parti des leçons de self-défense de Morgan et, en fait, se défendait mieux que bien contre l’agent plus baraqué que lui. Il semblait que, mené par la pure rage, Reid était un très bon combattant. Stevens ne laissa pas tomber et Reid continua d’esquiver et frapper à son tour._

_Finalement, une fois le choc surmonté, Morgan éloigna Stevens de Reid et JJ et Garcia s’efforcèrent de retenir ce dernier. Les nouveaux agents paraissaient terrifiés, et un d’eux était parti juste avant l’altercation pour aller chercher Hotch._

 

\- C’est à ce moment que je suis arrivé, dit Emily.

\- Et voilà ce qui s’est passé, conclut Morgan. Tu ne l’as pas attaqué, Reid.

Celui-ci semblait à la fois furieux et soulagé.

\- Je-J’étais tellement furieux, j’ai eu un black-out pendant une seconde, et je me suis retrouvé à me battre avec Stevens… Je-je pensais que…

JJ agrippa fermement la main de Reid.

\- Jamais, Spence, lui dit-elle. Jamais tu n’attaquerais quelqu’un.

Le jeune agent fut submergé par le soulagement, et s’affaissa contre le dossier de la chaise. Les derniers restes d’adrénalines avaient disparus, le laissant épuisé. Il remarqua à peine que son nez saignait à nouveau. Hotch lui tendit un mouchoir et considéra l’œil au beurre noir et les entailles sur les joues de son agent.

\- Morgan, emmène-le à l’infirmerie. Il semble que Stevens ait pu donner quelques bons coups.

Morgan acquiesça et se leva avec Reid qui ne prit pas la peine de protester, et tous deux sortirent du bureau.

\- Hotch, appela Morgan pour attirer l’attention de son supérieur en passant la tête par la porte.

\- Mh ?

Morgan sourit avec une fierté manifeste.

\- Vous devriez voir l’état de Stevens.

Hotch ne put s’empêcher d’afficher un sourire, si petit soit-il, à cette pensée. Il avait hâte de voir ça.


	2. Chapter 2

_La force conquiert tout, mais ses victoires sont de courte durée_

_Abraham Lincoln_

...

Spencer Reid était le héros du jour. L’histoire de l’altercation ayant eu lieu ce matin-là s’était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, et il s’était attendu toute la journée au retour de bâton, sans que rien ne vienne. Il avait découvert plus tard que Rossi avait intercepté Strauss et lui avait rappelé que 7 agents pouvaient témoigner que Reid n’avait agit qu’en légitime défense. Reid avait alors essayé de remercier Rossi, mais celui-ci avait répondu avec un petit sourire malicieux qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait.

L’agent Stevens, quant à lui, avait eu quelques problèmes. Plus tard dans la journée, Hotch avait informé Reid qu’à cause de son mauvais comportement et de ses problèmes avec l’autorité, l’agent Brett Stevens avait été renvoyé.

Des personnes étaient venues voir Reid à son bureau toute la journée ; ils étaient heureux de voir Stevens s’en aller et souhaitaient remercier le responsable. Les hommes lui donnaient une tape dans le dos et un sourire amical, ou un « bien joué ». Les femmes, dont  la plupart étaient fatiguées des tendances sexistes de Stevens, s’arrêtaient pour le remercier de les avoir débarrassées de « ce porc ». Pour son plus grand embarra, certaines des plus hardies se pâmaient devant ses blessures en ventant sa bravoure. Et c’est absolument mortifié qu’il avait reçu le même traitement de Gary Brooks, un technicien de laboratoire des contrefaçons. Morgan et Emily s’en étaient beaucoup amusés, sans toutefois faire de commentaires.

Reid n’avait qu’une hâte, que la journée se termine. Il se sentait très mal. En partie pour le renvoie de Stevens, mais principalement à cause de la manière dont tout le monde agissait. Il n’avait jamais été une personne très populaire au FBI, et cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Mais à présent, il était le héros du jour parce qu’il avait eu une _altercation_ , et qu’il avait causé le _renvoi_ de quelqu’un. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas valoir mieux que Stevens.

Au moment de partir, Morgan se leva et s’avança d’un pas nonchalant vers le bureau de Reid.

\- Allez, Reid, je te dois bien un verre, dit-il en décernant au jeune agent un sourire rayonnant.

\- Non, tu ne me dois rien, Morgan, répliqua Reid en secouant la tête sans lever les yeux de l’écran d’ordinateur. Si quelqu’un est redevable de quoi que ce soit, c’est moi. Si tu ne m’avais pas enseigné l’autodéfense, Stevens aurait probablement… enfin, cela n’aurait pas vraiment pu être considéré comme une altercation.

\- Hé, ne te rabaisse pas. On ne sait jamais de quoi on est capable jusqu’à ce que l’instinct de survie se réveille, fit Morgan avec un petit sourire blagueur avant de redevenir sérieux pour ajouter : tu t’es vraiment bien débrouillé, Reid.

Reid hocha la tête.

\- Merci, mais je pense que je vais remettre le verre à une autre fois.

Morgan dévisagea le jeune génie pendant un moment en pour décider s’il allait ou non essayer de le convaincre de sortir boire un coup. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

\- D’accord, on remet ça. A demain.

Après une tape sur l’épaule, Morgan rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Emily fut la suivante à partir. Elle mit sa veste et s’arrêta devant le bureau de Reid.

\- Stevens a vraiment dit tout ce qu’ils ont raconté ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Hm, oui, il l’a dit, confirma Reid.

Une expression incrédule apparut sur le visage ordinairement posé d’Emily.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle, incrédule.

Reid haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- J’ai eu la place au BAU qu’il voulait. Gideon m’a dit qu’il n’y avait vraiment pas de compétition, Stevens n’aurait pas du tout fait un bon profileur. Mais Stevens semblait penser qu’il avait été mis de coté à cause de moi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et depuis, il trouvait toujours plus de raisons pour ne pas m’aimer. Cela peut également être parce qu’il se sentait menacé. Beaucoup de personnes tendent à se sentir intimidées par ceux qui ont un QI plus élevé que le leur mais honnêtement je ne pense pas que cette peur soit légitime. Je veux dire, c’est le type de personne que l’on est, pas à quel point on est intelligent, et…

\- Ok, j’ai saisi, le coupa Emily en riant un peu.

\- Désolé… marmonna Reid en rougissant.

Emily lui sourit et lui donna une tape sur l’épaule avant de sortir. Peu après, Garcia sortit de son bureau et se précipita vers lui.

\- Hé, lève-toi un peu, veux-tu ? dit-elle dans ce qui ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu’à une question.

Confus, Reid se leva et Garcia le serra dans une forte étreinte. Il siffla de douleur quand elle appuya sur les bleus laissés par Stevens sur ses côtes.

\- Oh, je suis désolée ! Je n’y avais pas pensé ! Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en le lâchant aussitôt.

\- Non, Garcia, c’est bon. Ce ne sont que des bleus, la rassura-t-il en secouant la tête tout en massant avec précaution ses côtes douloureuses.

Après l’avoir fixé avec suspicion pendant une minute ou deux, Garcia hocha la tête et l’étreignit avec bien plus de précaution, puis le laissa se rassoir.

\- Est-ce que ça aide de savoir que je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce ?

\- Garcia… qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

\- Oh, mon chou, qu’est-ce que je ne ferais _pas_  ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Reid resta bouche bée, tandis qu’elle lui expliquait que c’était davantage pour son bénéfice à elle que pour le sien. Finalement, elle lui sourit doucement :

\- Nous sommes tous fiers de toi, tu sais.

Reid acquiesça sans un mot.

\- Bien. A demain, Superman, fit-t-elle avant de quitter à son tour l’open-space.

Avec un soupir, Reid commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter plus de félicitations pour un événement dont il aurait préféré qu’il n’ait jamais eu lieu. Cependant, avant qu’il n’ait pu filer, il entendit son nom.

\- Reid, fit Hotch depuis l’entrée de son bureau. Je peux te parler ?

Puisqu’à l’évidence il ne s’agissait pas d’une requête, Reid reposa son sac et sa veste sur sa chaise, puis se rendit dans le bureau de Hotch.

\- Assied-toi, lui dit Hotch quand il arriva.

Reid obtempéra et attendit que son supérieur continu.

\- Je trouve intéressant qu’une équipe constituée des meilleurs profileurs du pays soit incapable de voir que tu ne tires aucune fierté des événements de la journée, dit-il finalement.

Reid leva brusquement la tête et fixa son patron avec confusion.

\- Je trouve presque aussi intéressant que tu sois incapable de dire pourquoi ils te félicitent tous, continua Hotch.

\- Pardon ? s’enquit Reid, à présent totalement perdu.

\- Reid, ils ne sont pas fiers de toi parce que tu t’en es bien sorti dans une altercation…

\- Je crois qu’en réalité, Morgan en est assez fier, coupa Reid.

Hotch leva la main et continua comme s’il ne l’avait pas interrompu :

\- …Ou parce que tu as fait renvoyer l’agent Stevens. Ils sont fiers parce que tu t’es défendu. De ce que j’ai entendu de la part de l’équipe et des autres agents présents dans la salle de pause, tu t’es plutôt bien conduit. Même si Stevens essayait de te provoquer, tu as refusé de lui donner ce qu’il voulait. Tu as essayé de partir, et tu n’as commencé à te battre que lorsqu’il t’a attaqué.

Reid ne répondit pas, le regard concentré sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- Tu n’as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, Reid. Nous sommes fiers de la manière dont tu t’es comporté, pas de ce que tu as fait.

Reid écarquillé les yeux. _Nous_. Ils étaient fiers de lui. Ils étaient _tous_ fers de lui. Et cela valait plus à ses yeux que remporter toutes les batailles qu’il ait jamais connu. Ils étaient fiers de lui parce qu’il avait fait ce qui était dans sa nature. Ils étaient fiers parce qu’il avait été lui-même.

Reid se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il s’arrêta :

\- Merci, Hotch.

Hotch hocha simplement la tête et suivit des yeux Reid qui descendait dans l’open-space, avec le moral l’air considérablement remonté. Se souriant à lui-même, Hotch repensa à ses paroles. Chacun de ses mots étaient vrai, il n’avait pas menti. Toutefois, personnellement, Hotch était assez fier que Reid soit parvenu à briser le nez de l’agent Stevens… mais ça il n’avait pas l’intention de le lui dire.

…

_Il n’y a que deux puissances au monde, le sabre et l’esprit : à la longue, le sabre est toujours vaincu par l’esprit._

_Napoleon Bonaparte_.


End file.
